Guardians of the Galaxy (film)
| Cinematographers = Ben Davis | Editors = Fred Raskin; Hughes Winborne | Distributors = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | ProductionCompanies = Marvel Studios | Running Time = | Rating = | Budget = | Release Date = July 31, 2014 August 1, 2014 (USA) | Official Website = http://marvel.com/guardians | Facebook Page = Guardians of the Galaxy | IMDB ID = 2015381 | Marvel Movies = | Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord (Peter Jason Quill) ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Groot ** Rocket (89P13) Supporting Characters: * Ravagers ** Yondu Udonta ** Kraglin * Nova Corps ** Corpsman Rhomann Dey ** Nova Prime Irani Rael Villains: * Ronan the Accuser * Nebula * The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) * Korath * Thanos Other Characters: * Carina * Bereet * Sakaaran soldiers * Peter Quill's Grandfather Locations: * Earth-199999 * Knowhere ** Collector's Museum * Kyln * Morag * Xandar Items: * The Orb * Universal Weapon * Quad Blaster Vehicles: * Milano * Necrocraft * Dark Aster | Plot = When Peter Quill finds himself the object of an unrelenting bounty hunt after stealing a mysterious orb wanted by Ronan, a powerful villain with ambitions that threaten the entire universe, he is forced into an uneasy truce with a group of disparate misfits: the gun-toting raccoon Rocket, the tree-like Groot, the deadly and mysterious Gamora, and the vengeful Drax the Destroyer. But when Peter discovers orb's true power and the danger it poses to the universe, he must rally his ragtag rivals for a last, desperate stand with the galaxy's fate in the balance. | Cast = *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Jason Quill : A human who left the Earth thirty years ago who has since become a citizen of the Universe. **Wyatt Oleff as young Peter Quill *Zoe Saldana as Gamora : A former associate of Thanos trying to find a new path for her life. *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer : A being with the single-minded goal of getting his revenge on Ronan. *Vin Diesel as Groot : A species that happens to look like trees look, and is quite communicative if you can understand the different inflections in the way he says, 'I am Groot.'. *Bradley Cooper as Rocket/89P13 : A genetically and mechanically altered experiment from some part of the Galaxy. **Motion-capture for Rocket was provided by director James Gunn's brother Sean Gunn *Lee Pace as Ronan *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Djimon Hounsou as Korath *John C. Reilly as Corpsman Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Nova Prime Rael *Benicio del Toro as The Collector / Taneleer Tivan *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina, the Collector's aide *Peter Serafinowicz as a Nova Corp Officer * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Sean Gunn as Kraglin ** Sean Gunn also provides the motion capture for Rocket and Thanos. * Melia Kreiling as Bereet *Gregg Henry as Peter Quill's Grandfather Additionally, Stephen Blackehart, Marama Corlett, Alexis Rodney, and Spencer Wilding have been cast in unspecified roles. Lloyd Kaufman, Stan Lee, and Nathan Fillion will make cameo appearances. | Notes = * Marvel released concept art for the film at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con featuring Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, and Gamora. * More concept art was released at the 2013 Comic-Con featuring updated character designs. * The film will be released in 3D. * The film is under the working title Full Tilt. * Filming completed on October 12, 2013. * Director James Gunn also directed the mid-credits scene for Thor: The Dark World, a teaser for this film that featured Asgardians Sif and Volstagg handing over the Aether to the Collector and his assistant. | Trivia = * The Sakaaran soldiers that appear in the film were originally supposed to be the Badoon. Gallery Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-199999).jpg|2012 Concept Art Guardians of the Galaxy (film) concept art 002.jpg|2013 Concept Art Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-199999) 001.jpg|First official still Gotgstill-04.jpg Gotgstill-pratt04.jpg Gotgstill-diesel02.jpg Gotgstill-03.jpg Gotgstill-raccoon01.jpg Gotgstill-pratt03.jpg Gotgstill-saldana01.jpg Gotgstill-diesel01.jpg Gotgstill-pratt02.jpg Gotgstill-nebula01.jpg Gotgstill-bautista01.jpg Gotg-thecollector.jpg Peter jason quill-pratt.jpg Gotgstill-02.jpg Gotgstill-01.jpg Videos File:World Premiere of First Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer|Trailer File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - Trailer 2 (OFFICIAL)|Trailer #2 File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy 15 Second Trailer Teaser|Teaser Trailer File:NYCC Guardians of the Galaxy - Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian?|Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian? File:Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy?|Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy? File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Kevin Feige, Marvel Studios President|Interview - Kevin Feige File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - James Gunn|Interview - James Gunn File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro|Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista|Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Lee Pace & Karen Gillan|Lee Pace & Karen Gillan File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana|Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana File:Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy?|Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy? File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Groot|Groot File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Gamora|Gamora File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Drax|Drax File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Rocket|Rocket File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Peter Quill|Star-Lord File:Guardians of the Galaxy - "Definitive Anti-Heroes" Featurette|"Definitive Anti-Heroes" Featurette File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Extended Look|Extended Look | Links = * Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios